prince_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katerina Prince
Katerina "Katherine" Prince was the wife of Chazarrae Prince, and the mother of his children Luna and Karsten Prince. She was a character of the series. According to Chazarrae, she died sacrificing her life for her daughter. Throughout Prince Series Personality Katherine was extremely paranoid, far more than Chaz. She believed that Chaz would always be a threat to their daughter, because he made enemies over the years, believing that they will hurt Luna to get revenge on Chaz. Katherine has displayed a capacity for being sympathetic to the struggles of others, most notably Chaz, and gave him the advice and support that he needed at the time. In both situations, Katherine was unapologetic and blunt but well-meaning, earning her friendship of Chaz. Physical Appearance Physically, Katherine was a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. She used to wear skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, sleeveless blouses, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts, varied dresses, makeup, and plunges more in her jewelry box. Relationships Luna Prince This is the relationship between Luna Prince and her mother Katherine Prince. Luna is Katherine's daughter, and it is shown many times that Katherine loves her daughter. During a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child. Katherine was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Chazarrae Prince Katherine was Chazarrae's wife. They have shown to care for each other. Chaz and Katherine have reconciled and are now parents for their daughter. Katherine spent five years trying to find a way to save her family, including Chaz. Katherine was working to save Chaz from torment. When that is successful, Chaz helps raise Luna briefly before he must leave their daughter yet again. This time, Chaz separates himself from Katherine and their daughter for nearly seven years. After Chaz kills a couple of people in front of Luna (when she astral-projected to see him), he breaks contact with Katherine. Despite not keeping contact, Chaz still sent Luna letters through Charlotte. However, when Chaz is forced to return when Katherine is kidnapped by Purist vampires, they share a brief reunion before Katherine sacrifices her life to save Luna's life. Chaz is both shocked and distraught having to deal with Katherine's death. Trivia * She is 1-inch taller than her son, who is 5'6" (1.70 cm) and 5 inches shorter than her husband, who is 6'1" (1.85 cm). Name * The name Katherine is an Irish baby name. In Irish the meaning of the name Katherine is: Pure. Clear. From the Gaelic form Caitlin.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/katherine * The surname Prince is English meaning someone who behaved in a regal manner or who had won the title in some contest of skill.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/prince/submitted References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Prince TV Series